


The Asset and The Fury

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Maria Hill is cautious of Bucky, Overprotective Steve Rogers, Steve's momma bear side shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Bucky goes to a conference for the first time and meets Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Steve doesn't think Bucky will act up too bad around them, until someone says the m word. And the real fury starts to show.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	The Asset and The Fury

The first few weeks after moving into the tower was going about how Steve expected. Bucky was exploring how everything worked. The refrigerator had touch screen features and Bucky liked to keep touching it all the time. Steve wasn't going to fight him on that. Steve also noticed Bucky was highly confused on how the TV was just sitting on the wall with no cables around it, he was just glad Bucky had nothing to nip on anymore. Harley was doing great as usual, she only had one accident. But Steve wasn't upset with her.

"Daddy?" Said Bucky from somewhere.

"Yes, where are you?" Said Steve. He got up and looked down the hallway. Bucky was sitting in front of the sensory room.

"Please?"

"Okay, Jarvis unlock the door, please."

" _Of course_." The door unlocked. Bucky went in and sat next to the bubble tubes. Bucky loved this room so much. Steve only let him in here after nap time and before bed. At first, Steve wanted the room to just be for grounding, but Bucky asked for the room almost every hour of the day, so he had to establish that he couldn't be in here all day. But it was a cool room, so Steve could understand why Bucky would want to stay in here.

He even had thoughts of asking Stark to make this a bedroom for Bucky. He knew it was starting to come that time when Bucky needed to learn to be independent at night, but he also knew it was probably going to be the hardest thing he was probably ever going face. Bucky's always had someone in the bed with him since he left Hydra. Nap times were easy because they were only an hour or two, but sleeping overnight by himself sounded like a challenge, but he had time to figure out a way to approach it. 

" _Captain Rogers, you are being requested for a conference with the director and Ms. Hill_." Said Jarvis.

"Is everyone going to be there?"

" _Yes sir_." Nobody could watch Bucky. And he couldn't leave him by himself in the sensory room. There was Jarvis, but Bucky had absolutely no respect for him because he couldn't see him. He had no choice.

"Okay, I have a meeting I have to go to..."

"No." Bucky interrupted.

"Let me finish, you'll come with me but you have to behave." 

"Behave." He repeated.

"Yes, that means no screaming or yelling. If you need to speak with me, just tap my shoulder. Sound good?" Bucky nodded. Steve wasn't too sure on how this was going to work. Bucky didn't like sitting down for too long and these meeting were usually a few hours long. Maybe he would be okay. Hopefully.

"You can bring a toy and your tablet." Tony gave them a pair of headphones not long after they moved in since it would be likely that he would hearing explosions coming from the basement.

"I said one." Bucky grabbed Star, Lamby and Fin. Steve decided not to try to argue with him on the toys as long as it was going to keep him occupied. Steve grabbed his tablet, a bottle of milk and snacks.

They went down to the main level then into the conference room, everyone was there. Bucky looked at everyone then noticed two people who he didn't know.

"Who?" He pointed.

"That is Nick Fury and Maria Hill. They kind of run everything."

"I'm offened, Steve." Said Tony. Steve sighed and sat Bucky in a chair next to him. Bucky stared at Fury, he looked familiar. Too familiar.

"Nice to see you again, Barnes." Said the dark skin man with an eyepatch. Bucky didn't remember ever seeing him, he felt he has, but just couldn't remember. Steve put the headphones on him and let him be.

Two hours into the conference, all was well. Steve kept looking to Bucky, who was doing well. He hasn't said anything, he would occasionally giggle when Nat touched his feet but that was it. 

Then a break was called. 

Bucky sat on the floor and played with his animals on Harley. 

"I'm surprised you got him so tame." Said Fury.

"Don't talk about him like he's a wild animal, but yes he is calm." Said Steve.

"Listen, I already know the answer to this but I'm hoping to change your mind. Can you talk the soldier into coming out?"

"No."

"Rogers."

"Why?"

"Intel on Hydra bases."

"We have Rumlow and Natasha for that."

"But they weren't alive when he was. Rumlow and Widow only know so much about where those bases are and what information they contain. The winter soldier knows more and that will help us in the long run."

"I'm not letting you use Bucky for your own game. If anything, Bucky doesn't serve anymore, consider him retired."

"I understand that. But I am not asking for Barnes, I am asking for the soldier."

"You're not using him. Final answer." Steve walked away from him. Fury must have lost his mind thinking he can use Bucky. Bucky or the soldier didn't need to be subjected to anymore missions. Even if was just intel.

"What are you doing, buddy?" Asked Steve.

"Snack." Someone had given him blueberries. He dropped two in front of Harley. 

"Just like siblings, I swear." Then Fury came to him again.

"Rogers."

"Nick, I'm not changing my mind. You are not going to use him."

"Even if it's only way to prevent Hydra from getting to him?" That was a good point, but Steve wasn't going to change his mind.

"I will find out other ways to get information about Hydra. The soldier isn't a weapon anymore. He isn't going to be used." 

"Just know intelligence on Hydra will help your missions go by easier." Bucky's head popped up at missions.

"Fury." Said Steve. Bucky tilted his head. Mission? Was this the guy that was always sending daddy away? Bucky frowned at him, Steve noticed the change in his behavior and got his attention back on the blueberries. He didn't want Bucky to know Fury at all, but now he figured out that this was the guy sending him away. Hopefully, he would continue to behave himself.

He was wrong. So terribly wrong.

Bucky didn't want to listen to his tablet anymore. He didn't stay still for more than five minutes. He went under the table a few times and ended up next to Rumlow, who was on the other side of the table. When he came back to Steve, he stayed on the floor but kept hitting the hardwood floor with his metal arm.

"Bucky, stop." Whispered Steve. Bucky looked at him then played with his toys. Five minutes later, he was up and walking around the table, occasionally, bumping into Fury and Hill. On purpose.

"Rogers." Said Hill getting annoyed.

"Bucky, come here and sit down." Said Steve. Bucky looked at him for a minute then sat down on the chair. "Stay here and stop." Bucky wasn't paying much attention to him, he had a mission to complete. Stop this man from sending daddy on a mission.

The meeting moved onto talking about battle strategies. Bucky wasn't doing any better. He would hit the table then get up on his knees to get one of the pens from the middle. He wouldn't play with them, just grab and throw them on the floor. Steve was trying so hard not to yell at him, time out was a promise at this point and every time he acted out Steve added minutes. They were already at twenty minutes.

"So once Wilson and Stark will take out the barrier, Romanoff, Barton and Rumlow can enter from the southside of the building." Said Fury.

"Stupid." Said Bucky. Everyone looked at him. Sam and Clint were holding down a laugh.

"Do you have something better, soldier?" Said Fury.

"Ignore him, Nick. Bucky, stop." Said Steve.

"As I was saying, the rest of you will enter, extract the information. Done deal." Said Fury.

"Stupid." Bucky said again.

"Bucky." Said Steve warned. Bucky got up from the chair and scratched on the blueprint. Maria smacked his hand, Bucky grabbed her hand with his metal arm and growled. Then he heard the safety of a gun click off. She had a gun in her other hand and Fury was holding his. Bucky stared at Maria, this wasn't going to end well.

"Hill, don't. He's just upset about something." Said Steve.

"Yeah, right. The winter soldier is upset. I don't believe that crap."

"Put your gun down, he won't relax until you do." Said Steve. Maria looked to Fury, who nodded and they lowered their guns, now he just has to get Bucky under control.

"Bucky, come here now." Said Steve. Bucky continued to stare at her. He had his winter soldier stare that everyone feared, Maria could defend herself. But still, Bucky was still very strong and could kill her. "James Buchanan Barnes, get over here now."

That broke his trance. Bucky walked over to Steve and they stepped into the main area.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?"

"No."

"Bucky, the truth." Bucky stopped looking at him and played with his fingers. Then Nat and Sam came.

"Everything alright?" Asked Nat.

"He won't talk."

"He knows, Steve." Said Sam.

"What?"

"That Fury is the one sending you away all the time, so he's giving them a hard time so you'll stay." Said Sam.

"Is that true?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded. "Buck, just because Nick and Maria are the ones giving me missions, doesn't mean you have to act out. I still have a job to do and I have to do it. I understand that upsets you, but there are other ways to express that. All that wasn't acceptable. You've been very disrespectful and I'm disappointed."

"Time out?"

"Yes, for an hour. I might consider shortening it if you go apologize to them." Bucky looked over Steve's shoulder at a plate of something chocolatey sitting on the table. It smelled good and he wanted to try them. Steve followed Bucky's line of sight then spotted the brownies.

"You are not having those."

"Please?"

"No, you've misbehaved today. You aren't getting something sweet for that." Bucky started to cry and chewed on his arm. Steve restrained him and rubbed his wrist.

"Steve, I think timeout is enough punishment for him." Said Nat.

"But I don't want him to think what he's doing is okay."

"I understand, but still, you know timeout is more effective for him. I think he should have one, just to keep him occupied during the rest of the meeting." Bucky had calmed down a little bit, but was still on the edge of entering a tantrum. Nat was right, timeout was enough for now.

"Alright, you can have one. But you have to behave. No getting up, no saying stupid and no grabbing. Just sit down and relax for another hour or two, okay?" Said Steve wiping his tears. Bucky nodded. Steve grabbed one and warmed up a bottle of milk. They went back in the conference room.

"Is he under control now?" Asked Maria.

"He's calmer now, yes." Steve sat Bucky on the chair and started his show. Then Bucky pointed to the brownie.

"Please?"

"Wait a minute." Everyone came in and resumed their meeting. Bucky's eyes kept drifting towards the brownie, he was told he could have one if he stayed in the chair. He's been in the chair for a whole five minutes and he hasn't gotten anything. So he tapped on Steve's shoulder.

"Please?" Steve tore off a piece of the brownie and gave it to him. It was good that the brownies were moist but it was still giving him a hard time swallowing. He drank his milk then settled into the chair.

The second half of the meeting wasn't going well. The brownies were only doing so much to ease Bucky. Something was making him agitated and Steve wish he knew what was going on.

Then Maria started to write out coordinates for the mission.

Bucky snapped.

"NO!NO!NO!"

"Bucky, what's wrong?" Said Steve grabbing his arms. Everyone was confused on what set him off. Maria had her hand on her gun and Nick just observed.

"Bucky, deep breathes. Calm down." Said Nat sitting in front of him. Bucky stared at the coordinates on the board. Nat looked at it then back at him. "Does that location mean something to you?"

"Bad."

"It's a bad place?" She asked. Bucky nodded.

"Okay. Can you do mommy a favor?" Bucky somewhat nodded.

"Can you tell me what's there? I know you're afraid but nobody is going to punish you." Bucky stared at the coordinates again. Then started to hit his head.

"Stop." Said Steve.

"No, Steve. Just let him go into it." Said Nat. Bucky looked at Nat with winter soldier eyes. "What's there?" She pointed.

"Location is rogue building used to contain Hydra agents who defected." Said the soldier.

"Is the building still active?" Asked Nat.

"Building not active. November 19th 1982, destroy all traitors. No witnesses. Extract all information."

"Where was the information sent to?"

"Given to handler."

"What did it contain?" The soldier stopped for a second to look at her, she could see a glimpse of fear and pain in his eyes. "You won't be punished, it's okay to tell me." 

"Other winter soldiers."

"Other soldiers, do you know anything else about it?" The solider shook his head then started to hit his head.

"Hurts. Hurts." Said Bucky.

"It's alright. You did so good." Said Nat rubbing his ear.

"We need more information than that." Said Maria.

"What more do you need? That's all he knows." Said Steve.

"Where are your other bases located?" Said Maria. Bucky cowered away from her, his head was hurting really bad and he felt dizzy.

"Leave him alone." Said Steve. Nat and Sam heard his voice change into a more aggressive tone. They could see the parental rage starting up.

"You guys are activating momma bear, you better watch out." Said Tony. Nobody wanted to see Steve turn into momma bear.

"Steve, that's important information. If he knows anything else, we need to know." Said Fury.

"You act like they did show and tell with him. He was afraid to tell just that one piece of information. You don't even care that he's been abused, you just want him to spit out everything like he knows it." Said Steve becoming aggressive.

"Maybe he does, Rogers, and we won't know until he tells." Said Maria.

"YOU'RE NOT USING HIM!" Yelled Steve. He's never yelled before out of anger, but hearing that all they wanted to do was use Bucky like he knows everything pisses him off.

"Steve, take Bucky upstairs and go calm down." Said Nat holding his arm. Steve looked at Bucky, who was under the table crying and shaking.

"It's alright, we're done here." Steve picked Bucky up and walked to the floor.

"We warned you. Steve was right, though. You can't expect Bucky to know everything." Said Sam.

"Nobody knows what the soldier does expect him. We need that to take them down." Said Fury.

"And I'm sure Steve gets that. But Bucky doesn't. He isn't a weapon anymore, you can't force him to do that stuff and expect Steve to be cool with it. The soldier gave what he could, there's nothing at that base so there's no reason to go after it." Said Nat.

"We need more."

"When Bucky is ready, for now leave them alone." Said Nat walking out. 

Back on their floor, Steve and Bucky sat in the sensory room to calm down. That meeting was more intense than it should have been and Steve was pissed about it. They only wanted to use Bucky and it truly pissed him off.

" _Captain Rogers, Mr. Wilson and Ms. Romanoff would like access onto the floor_."

"Go ahead." Steve felt a little better than he did five minutes ago, he was a little ashamed that he snapped like that in front of Bucky, but he had a reason. Bucky was still very tense. Steve couldn't tell if he was just spacing out or having a seizure but Harley was laying on his legs trying to keep him mentally here. But Steve could still see him zoning out.

"Steve, everything okay?" Said Nat coming in.

"Yeah, just frustrated."

"Understandably. You had a good reason to yell at them and no one is faulting you on that."

"Tony did warn them though." Said Sam.

"Is my momma bear side getting that bad?"

"Yes, kind of. But you had a reason."

"I just hate that they think they can do that to him, I understand what they want him to do. But he's scared. I can't sit back and let Bucky breakdown." 

"No one is going to let him get that far, next time if no one can watch him; we'll try just calling you. I think we all had too much hope that Bucky would just sit there." Said Nat. Steve nodded and looked at Bucky, he was still shaken up. Steve tried to talk to him, but he wasn't mentally here.

"Bucky, can you talk to me please?" Steve rubbed his wrist, Nat sat in front of him and touched Bucky's face.

"He's tense. He might be seizing, he hasn't blinked much." Said Nat. Steve looked at his eyes, they were dilated and twitching a little. He was seizing.

"Now I feel terrible." Said Steve.

Three minutes later, Bucky took a deep breath and played with his sensory ball.

" _Captain Rogers, Director Fury would like access onto the floor._ " Said Jarvis. Steve thought for a moment, he and Maria stressed Bucky out for no reason. But Steve needed to clear this up with Nick so it doesn't happen again.

"Alright." He hoped they could avoid another argument.

Nick opened the door and looked at Bucky.

"Cool room."

"Nick, you know what you and Maria did was wrong."

"For vital intelligence. It was a risk worth taking." 

"That's all you care about. Bucky's well-being means nothing to you."

"Rogers, listen."

"No, Fury you listen. I don't care that he knows stuff that are vital to you. Bucky's needs comes before missions. I'm not going to let you or anyone think they can interrogate him. I'm trying to keep him from thinking this is anything like Hydra. I need him to feel safe here."

"I get your point and I'll will admit that we did overstep. Like I said I have trust issues. And I will respect that Barnes has problems with me because I send you away. So what I'm saying is I'll leave him alone unless absolutely necessary."

"You won't ask him for anything?"

"Right." 

"Fine. I'm not apologizing for snapping. Bucky, you still need to apologize." Bucky looked at Steve then at Fury.

"No."

"Bucky." Steve warned.

"Sowwy."

"For?" Said Steve.

"I rude."

"Good job."

"Apology somewhat accepted. I don't think going to the base is necessary if it's inactive and stripped clean. So consider yourself free for a while." Said Fury heading for the door.

"Good, Bucky, is Nick a family member?" That was a hard no. "A friend maybe?" Bucky shook his head again. 

"It's alright. I'm not offended." Fury left. He was never a man to stay and chat. But at least Bucky wasn't aggressive towards him anymore. Maria was a different story, she is reasonably wary of Bucky and Steve could respect that. But she can't be pulling guns on Bucky every time he became aggressive. That only makes him worse. It would be a while before Bucky even considered one of them a friend.

At least they now know how protective he is over Bucky. In all honesty, Steve kind of scared himself when he yelled. He really needs to work on calming his momma bear side before it gets to a point of him hurting someone.

But he wouldn't kill someone over Bucky? Would he?

He hoped to never find that out.

**Author's Note:**

> My request box is empty and sad. I can do a Valentines one then the next major one will be Bucky's birthday. But the request box is very empty.


End file.
